THIS INVENTION relates to a method and a device for detecting a target material at a distance.
The field of matter detection consists of a variety of technologies to detect and locate matter. For example inductive coils and magnetometers are used in metal detectors to locate metal objects of varying size. In geophysical surveys ultrasound is used to determine the density of ground and hence infer what constitutes it. In medical applications, high magnetic fields, radio waves and field gradients are used to map the spatial distribution of water in tissue and hence map the body's structure.
At present there exists no technology to simply detect and identify specific types of matter (e.g. precious materials, dangerous weaponry, disease) while some detection methods do not work well at a distance (e.g. metal detectors).
This patent seeks to exploit the underlying forces and/or energies between similar matter using relationships between matter's own in-built energy (e.g. chemical, thermal, kinetic, potential, quantum mechanical) and fields (e.g. light, electric, electromagnetic, magnetic) over a variety of distances.
The inventor through a number of experiments, which will be elaborated herein in detail, claims to be capable of showing that like matter communicates and/or attracts other like matter.